


Première Bataille

by Nuts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Backstory, Clarisse POV, Clarisse being Clarisse, Clarisse-centric, Drama, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Friendship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Pre-Romance, Pre-Series, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: Avant d'être la fille d'Arès, Clarisse LaRue était la Terreur. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle n'arrive à la Colonie de Sang-mêlé, avant que Chris Rodriguez ne vienne chambouler son monde.





	Première Bataille

**Author's Note:**

> Clarisse aurait parfois besoin de se faire laver la bouche au savon. Cette histoire ne convient pas aux plus jeunes et à leurs oreilles sensibles. Elle n'a pas non plus mis le frein sur le violence. Ce n'est pas à faire saigner les yeux, mais tu es prévenu(e). Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux continuer.

 

« La Terreur a encore fait quelque chose... »

« Elle a tué un oiseau cette fois, tu crois ? »

« Plaisante pas avec ça, je suis sûre qu'elle en serait capable. »

 

La Terreur. C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle. J'ai un air de garçon manqué, les cheveux jamais coiffés, des cicatrices venues d'on-ne-sait-où et le regard dur. Cette bonne à rien d'instit' a encore été pleurnicher dans les jupes du directeur après la classe, ce qui m'vaut encore une convocation à l'administration. Elle a dû redire que j'avais l'même regard que son père quand il est revenu du Vietnam. J'ai un regard 'qui a trop vu'. Elle aime pas quand je la fixe. Le dirlo, lui, il pense que je fais _ça –_ peu-importe ce qu'il entend par là – pour attirer l'attention. J'ai juste 'besoin d'amour', qu'il dit, à chaque fois que j'me retrouve dans son bureau. Le connard. J'ai besoin de rien, ni personne. Je sais pas lequel des deux est le plus pathétique, entre la pauvre victime qui sait même pas se faire respecter et l'autre qui croit qu'il connaît ma vie parce qu'il a lu mon dossier scolaire.

 

« Alors, tu crois qu'elle l'a frappée, finalement ? »

« Pauvre Rita, elle a toujours dit qu'elle avait peur que ça arrive... »

 

Et si les secrétaires – à part colporter des ragots toute la journée, j'vois pas à quoi elles servent, les vielles truies – pensent qu'elles savent chuchoter, c'est qu'elles ont des petits pois à la place du cerveau. En plus, elles disent que des conneries. Pire que c'que je pensais. Je croise les bras. J'ai pas qu'ça à faire, de m'en prendre à des gens qui savent rien faire pour se défendre, comme cette _pauvre_ _Rita_. Je soupire. J'en ai marre d'attendre qu'elle ait finit de chialer pour que le dirlo vienne me faire son énième discours sur les façons pacifiques d'avoir l'attention des autres et tout l'blabla. En plus, ces foutues chaises de salle d'attente sont pas même pas confortables, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une barre de fer plantée dans l'dos. Ils devraient financer une avec mon nom écrit dessus, vu le temps que je passe ici.

 

La porte de l'administration s'ouvre d'un coup, faisant tomber le silence dans la salle, et quelqu'un entre. Je relève la tête pour voir qui c'est, je m'ennuie tellement que j'ai que ça à faire. C'est un garçon. Tant mieux, les fillettes qui tremblent et pleurent dès que j'ouvre la bouche, c'est fatiguant. Ah, j'le reconnais, celui-là, avec sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux noirs. C'est le nouveau. Ridramez, j'crois bien. Mon regard croise ses yeux noirs. Qui ne se détournent pas comme ceux des autres élèves de cette foutue école.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, tocard ? »

 

Ses yeux semblent surpris, mais ne se détournent toujours pas, comme le font ceux des autres. Il m'énerve, le nouveau. Trois jours qu'il est là et il a toujours pas compris que j'suis pas la personne à chercher ?

 

« Toi. »

 

Je serre les poings et plisse les paupières. Il n'y a même pas un brin de peur dans sa voix. Juste de l'incompréhension, comme si ma question n'avait pas besoin d'être posée. Un peu de provocation aussi. Je m'apprête à répondre quand il continue en penchant la tête sur le côté :

 

« Tu es intéressante. »

 

Malgré moi, je cligne des yeux, trop surprise pour faire autre chose.

 

« Intéressante ? » je répète, sans croire que ce mot est vraiment associé avec _'la Terreur'_ , on dirait une mauvaise blague que des élèves se raconteraient pour amuser la galerie.

 

Et il sourit, l'enfoiré ! Ma mâchoire se crispe. Si j'savais pas que les secrétaires pousseraient d'horribles hurlements à péter les tympans, je me lèverais pour lui faire goûter mon poing, ça à l'air de l'intéresser.

 

« Tu devrais avoir peur, tocard, » je lui dis d'une voix dure.

« Peur ? » répète-t-il.

 

Son sourire mutin s'agrandit alors qu'il s'approche de moi, laissant apparaître une petite cicatrice blanchâtre sur sa joue hâlée. Il se penche et dit sur le ton de la conversation :

 

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Clarisse. »

 

Je le regarde s'en aller, sans rien dire. Je suis trop surprise. Personne, et je pèse mes mots, ne m'appelle par mon prénom. J'crois même que personne à part les profs le connaît. Mais lui... Il est bizarre, pas comme les autres.

 

« Tu vas le regretter, tocard. »

 

C'est décidé, je lui faire vivre un enfer.

 

*

 

Je sors du bureau du dirlo en me mordant la langue. J'ai pas envie de l'entendre laisser énième un message sur le répondeur de John. Cette journée est vraiment pourrie. Je remonte la hanse de mon sac sur mon épaule et je sors rapidement de l'administration. Mes pas me dirigent naturellement vers le bâtiment de la bibliothèque. Je passe devant la première fenêtre, la deuxième et la troisième. Je regarde autour pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne mais l'école est presque vide à cette heure. La quatrième fenêtre est ouverte. Elle est toujours ouverte, la poignée cassée l'empêche d'être refermée. C'est par là que je rentre. J'évite ainsi la vieille bibliothécaire, même si elle est tellement aveugle qu'elle me reconnaîtrait même pas, et quelques je-sais-tout-s qui y zonent tous les soirs. Ils trembleraient s'ils me voyaient. P't-être même que certains mouilleraient leur froque. Dégueu.

 

Je laisse mon sac tomber à l'intérieur puis je grimpe facilement sur le rebord et je me laisse glisser silencieusement. J'aime le silence de la bibliothèque, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Ça m'change des murmures incessants qui me suivent partout dans les autres bâtiments de l'institut. J'aurais dit que c'est mon endroit préféré, avec la Tour, si j'avais été du genre sentimentale, mais j'le suis pas. Je passe silencieusement devant la rangée mythologie pour venir m'asseoir dans la section des encyclopédies. La bibliothèque est pratique. Personne vient jamais ici, pas avec les ordinateurs dispos à l'entrée et internet qui renseigne sur tout, alors je peux être seule.

 

Je me penche pour ramasser le livre que j'ai caché sous l'étagère la dernière fois que je suis venue. Je me doute que quelqu'un l'emprunte mais on sait jamais. Je m'assoie en tailleur et je l'ouvre. Ah, chapitre sept; affrontements directs et indirects, mon préféré. Ils étaient fourbes, les chinois. Mais bon, celui-là a raison sur un point ; 'La guerre est semblable au feu'. Mais pas parce que plus longtemps ça dure, plus ça a de chances de se retourner contre celui qui l'a lancé, mais parce que ça allume un feu en moi, de me battre. Peu importe ce qu'en pense le dirlo. Peu importe si ça me crée des problèmes.

 

Je soupire en refermant le livre. Je suis vraiment fatiguée de cette putain de vie.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, quand je m'approche de la porte de la salle, quelqu'un se met en travers de mon chemin. Personne ne fait jamais ça. D'habitude c'est comme si mon deuxième surnom est putain de Moise, tout le monde se colle au mur quand je marche dans un couloir. Mais ces deux converses noirs défoncées ne bougent pas d'un poil, même quand je finis par m'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elles.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tocard ? » 

« Juste te dire bonjour, Clarisse. »

 

Je relève la tête vers le sourire du nouveau, le tocard d'hier. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Il sourit, tout gentil, il se croit malin. Je le dépasse en le bousculant de mon épaule avec force pour aller m'asseoir à ma place. Ça devrait le calmer. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise, comme je le fais toujours. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de ma main et je regarde par la fenêtre, me désintéressant totalement du cours et de la classe.

 

*

 

A dix heures, je me lève. Les autres attendent sans bouger que je sorte avant d'oser faire le moindre mouvement, comme à chaque récré. Ils ont pris cette habitude, de peur de se retrouver sur le chemin de la Terreur. Des trouillards. Je traverse les couloirs en ignorant tout le monde. Ils sont pas dignes de mon attention, de toute façon.

 

J'ouvre la porte qui mène à la petite cours de derrière le bâtiment principal qui ne mène qu'à une remise et des vieux lavabos qui servent sûrement pour l'entretien. En général c'est tranquille ici, c'est pour ça que j'y viens, mais aujourd'hui, il y a trois garçons qui fument des clopes. Ce sont des collégiens. Ce qui explique le regard méprisant qu'ils me lancent en m'entendant arriver, moi l'élève élémentaire.

 

« Oh, mais si c'est pas la Terreur, » moque l'un d'eux.

 

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Les gars plus âgés que moi pensent souvent qu'ils sont de taille à m'affronter. En réalité, c'est juste leur ego qui est plus grand que le mien.

 

« Dégagez, » je leur dis, neutre. J'ai pas besoin de mettre de l'intonation pour prouver que je suis celle qui pisse le plus loin, que l'endroit m'appartient. L'endroit m'appartient, c'est tout. Mais, apparemment, ils sont pas assez intelligents pour le comprendre: celui qui se pense le chef souffle sa fumée dégueulasse vers mon visage en affichant un rictus moqueur. Il se croit marrant.

 

« Je pense que tu comprends pas la situation- » 

« Je pense que tu comprends pas, » je réplique, « c'était pas une proposition. »

 

Il jette son mégot à terre. Son visage est un peu plus rouge, à cause de la colère. Oh, le pauvre lapin, je l'ai coupé dans son speech d'intimidation à deux balles. Tch. Tocard. Il se penche vers moi, essayant sûrement de m'effrayer avec sa taille. Quel idiot.

 

« C'est pas parce que t'es une fille que tu peux faire ta loi, connasse. Tu- » 

 

Il se tait subitement et tousse, après le coup de poing que je lui ai mis dans le ventre. Les deux autres se redressent, je les vois du coin d'l'œil, mais ce sont des suiveurs, des moins que rien, alors je reporte mon attention sur le Tocard-En-Chef. Son visage est encore plus rouge, sa colère a grandi et il peine à reprendre son souffle. Il balance tout de suite son poing, pour essayer de soigner un peu son ego en faisant un K-O en un coup. Mais j'ai l'habitude des tocards dans son genre. Ils savent pas viser, ni anticiper. Moi si. Je me penche en arrière et je lève ma jambe droite pour faucher son genou gauche d'un mouvement fluide. Comme ça, son visage tout moche est à la hauteur de mon poing. Je lui casse le nez.

 

J'entends les hoquets de surprise des deux Tocards-Sbires. Ils se précipitent maladroitement, viennent relever leur chef et l'emmènent hors de ma vue. Au moins, ils sont loyaux, même si morts de trouille. J'en ai vu d'autres qui, à leur place, se sont enfuis bien avant le dernier coup. Ils trembleront la prochaine fois qu'il me verront, m'appelleront la Terreur et m'éviteront du regard du mieux possible mais au moins, ils ne viendront plus fumer leur cigarettes dégueulasses ici.

 

Je grimpe sur le petit toit de la remise, comme je le fais toujours, et je ferme les yeux. L'adrénaline redescend rapidement. Trop rapidement. Je me masse le poing. L'élancement est habituel, il restera toute l'après-midi mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'écrivais grand chose en cours.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, quand je m'approche de la salle, le même cinéma recommence, comme une mauvaise blague. Le tocard se tient là, dans mon chemin, avec son sourire qui se veut énigmatique et ses yeux qui pétillent. Tsk. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire "Bonjour, Clarisse" et je le bouscule de mon épaule, encore plus fort. Il tombe presque. Je deviens rouillée, tiens. Il aurait dû tomber. Du coin de l'œil, je vois que son sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres.

 

C'est qu'il me cherche vraiment, l'enfoiré. Il va me trouver.

 

*

 

J'avais pas fait attention au nouveau, mais maintenant que j'l'ai pris en grippe, je commence à l'observer. Connaître son ennemi, tout ça, ça doit servir à quelque chose pour se retrouver dans les bouquins.

 

Son nom c'est Rodriguez. A déménagé dans le coin y'a pas longtemps apparemment. Il est assis à trois tables à ma droite et une rangée derrière. Il a un bon poste d'observation, il a l'avantage sur moi. Je peux pas vraiment l'observer en cours sans qu'il me voit faire, alors que lui a le champ libre. Il parle avec beaucoup de gens, dans la classe, il est tout neuf, tout beau, il sourit, alors tout le monde lui tourne autour comme s'il avait du miel au cul. Mais il semble pas s'être posé dans un groupe, pas encore, ce qui est étrange. Les tocards dans son genre amusent la galerie pour se fondre dans l'moule, c'est bizarre qu'il cherche pas à rester avec eux tout le temps. Il y'a des moments où il est seul, mais ça a pas l'air de déloger son petit sourire niais.

 

Quand il me regarde, il y a quelque chose d'insupportable sur son visage, de ses yeux jusqu'au bout de ses lèvres. Quelque chose de malicieux. Je déteste les gens malicieux. Ils croient toujours qu'ils en savent plus que les autres, qu'ils sont mieux que les autres, et ça m'insupporte.

 

*

 

J'arrive à la cantine. Tout le monde me laisse passer dans la file des plateaux. Ou plutôt, je passe et personne a les couilles de me faire une réflexion. J'arrive dans la salle et je choisis une table. Peu importe laquelle, peu importe qui y est assis. Je claque mon plateau et je m'assois. La table se vide rapidement. Oh, apparemment, un couillon se croit malin aujourd'hui, il bouge pas. Je lui jette un regard, lui faisant bien comprendre que je commencerais pas à manger tant qu'il sera là. Et je vais pas attendre pendant longtemps. Il déglutit, je l'entends d'ici, et se lève rapidement. Je m'esclaffe quand je le vois trébucher et renverser la moitié de son assiette, bien fait pour lui.

 

Je balaye le réfectoire du regard tout en mangeant la purée fade. Des groupes chuchotent en me jetant des regards. Des filles gloussent, d'autres essayent de me toiser mais elles détournent bien vite les yeux quand elles voient ma tête mal coiffée tournée vers elles. Des garçons se donnent des coups de coude, en blaguant sûrement, en disant comment ils pourraient me battre facilement s'ils le voulaient. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Je m'en fiche. Du moment qu'ils se lancent pas de défi pour venir me voir, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, qu'ils gardent leurs microbes pour eux.

 

Au loin, assis avec des gens de la classe, (enfin je pense, d'une année sur l'autre les gens changent, j'arrive pas à retenir tous leurs visages sans intérêt) le tocard me fixe. Une fille, dont j'ai oublié le nom, je m'en fiche, lui parle. Il lui répond sans même me lâcher des yeux. Je me lance pas dans une guerre de regard, pas encore. Il a l'air persistant. Il m'a appelé par mon prénom, sans sourcilier, en souriant. Plusieurs fois. Chaque foutu matin, à vrai dire. 'Bonjour, Clarisse.' 'Bonjour, Clarisse.' Il commence de plus en plus à me taper sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui apporter, de faire ça ?

 

*

 

« Bonjour, Clarisse. »

 

*

 

Après plusieurs jours, je commence mon plan d'attaque. Je commence doucement, pour le tester. J'arrive plus tôt un matin, quand la salle de classe est encore déserte. Je mets des punaises sur sa chaise. Un peu plus tard, quand il rentre dans la pièce, il s'arrête. Je lui lance un regard neutre, pour qu'il se doute de rien. Un air satisfait serait trop suspect. Il fronce les sourcils mais il vient près de ma table, sourit de son sourire en coin, ce qui détend le pli entre ses sourcils, et me lance un bonjour tout de même. Je lève les yeux au ciel sans lui répondre. Cette journée sera bonne après qu'il se soit assis et qu'il aura glapi comme une fillette. D'autres commencent à s'installer alors il se dirige vers sa chaise. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Je vois pas bien avec les gens qui passent pour se mettre à leur place. Mais il se penche vers sa chaise. Quelqu'un passe, je vois pas ce qu'il fait, putain. Dès que je l'ai de nouveau dans mon visuel, il est assis, tout sourire. Il surprend mon regard et me fait signe de la main, comme un crétin. Je sers les dents. Les punaises sont posées sur le coin de sa table comme des trophées.

 

*

 

« Bonjour, Clarisse. Comment tu vas, ce matin ? »

 

*

 

Un plateau se pose sur la table que j'ai choisie. Encore un tocard à qui on a lancé un défi débile. Je jette un regard noir dans sa direction, ça décourage la plupart des moutons. C'est Rodriguez qui s'assoit en souriant comme un bouffon. Mon regard ne lui fait rien. Il sourit toujours. J'arrête de manger.

 

« Tu aimes les pâtes bolo, Clarisse ? » demande-t-il en prenant ses couverts dans les mains. « Elles ont l'air délicieuses ! »

 

Et il commence manger, avec enthousiasme, comme si c'était normal pour lui d'être là. Autour de nous, toute la cantine est silencieuse. Elle retient son souffle. Rodriguez sourit. Lui aussi, il attend de voir ce que je vais faire. Il me guette. Je serre les poings, sous la table. Je le dévisage pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de gérer la situation. Parce que je vais certainement pas rester là sans rien faire. Il faut qu'il comprenne la leçon. Hum...

 

Je me lève en repoussant mon plateau et j'attrape mon verre.

 

« Elles sont dégueulasses, » je lui dis. « Comme un goût d'eau, tu vois. »

 

Je vide lentement mon verre dans son assiette. Mes lèvres se courbent en un rictus pendant une seconde alors qu'il regarde son plateau trempé. Puis j'attrape mon sac et je pars, toujours sous le silence religieux de la cantine. Bien, il reviendra pas après ça, il ira peut-être même se rouler en boule dans son lit en pleurant comme un faible.

 

Quand je pousse la porte, j'entends un rire qui brise le silence. Je m'attends à ce que tout le réfectoire explose d'exclamation, mais seul le rire résonne. Je hausse les épaules, je me fous de ce qu'il se passe. Du moment que le tocard ne revient pas.

 

*

 

Le tocard revient. Il pose son plateau en face du mien, s'assoit et me regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté, avec des mèches brunes qui lui retombent devant les yeux. Il a son stupide sourire en coin collé aux lèvres et il se nourrit de ma surprise. Connard.

 

« Bon appétit ! » il me dit en prenant ses couverts.

« A quoi tu joues ? » je lui demande sèchement.

 

Il arrête tout mouvement et relève la tête vers moi, sans aucune trace de malice visible.

 

« Je veux juste faire connaissance avec toi, Clarisse, » dit-il, comme si c'était évident. Il enfourne une pomme de terre dans sa bouche. « Hum, elles sont très bonnes aujourd'hui. Oh, » rajoute-t-il, en prenant mon verre dans ses mains, « et je ne me laisserais pas avoir deux fois par la même ruse. »

 

Il boit. Je serre les dents en le regardant faire. Il me fixe en retour, sans ciller. C'est là que je me rends compte que je l'avais mal jugé. Il est plus persistant et plus courageux que je ne le pensais. Je me lève, débarrasse mon plateau, et je m'en vais, loin, loin de lui. Mais je le sais, je sais que demain, il sera de nouveau à ma table.

 

*

 

« Oh, Clarisse, tu as fais tomber ça, tiens. »

 

*

 

J'attrape le livre sous l'étagère des encyclopédies. J'ai pas envie travailler, alors je lis. Il faudra que je le change, bientôt, parce que je l'ai tellement relu que je commence à connaître les phrases avant de les lire. La prochaine fois.

 

Au moment de m'asseoir pour reprendre ma troisième lecture du livre, j'marque une pause. J'entends des voix. Elles sont bien trop proches ; d'habitude, il n'y a personne ici, pas à cette heure. Je ne bouge pas et j'écoute, pour savoir si je dois changer d'emplacement ou si les voix vont s'éloigner par elles même.

 

« Je peux te poser une question de plus, Chris ? »

« Bien sûr. »

 

Je ferme les yeux. C'est la voix mielleuse de Rodriguez. Il doit être avec une fille de la classe, encore. Elles ont l'air de le coller partout. Je retiens un juron. Il est dans mon chemin, même quand il le fait pas exprès. J'ai vraiment la poisse.

 

« Pourquoi tu approches sans cesse la Terreur ? »

 

Et il parle de moi, en plus. Génial.

 

« Oh, tu veux dire Clarisse ? »

 

Son ton est défensif. Ça me surprend. Rodriguez a toujours l'air de parler mielleusement, comme si chaque conversation l'amuse. Pas celle-ci, on dirait.

 

« Après ce qu'il s'est passé à la cantine, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à aller vers elle comme ça, » continue-t-elle et bien que je me pose la même question, son ton m'agace. « Elle ne veut clairement pas de ta compagnie. Et pourquoi tu t'obstines à l'appeler Clarisse ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à appeler les gens par leur nom ? »

 

Je déglutis. Son ton est glacial. Il prend ma défense devant cette fille. J'ai envie de débarquer dans l'allée mythologie, où ils se tiennent, et de leur dire que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne ma défense, et certainement pas que ce soit Rodriguez qui le fasse. Mais faire ça serait trahir ma présence ici et j'aime la section encyclopédie de la bibliothèque. Alors je prends mon mal en patience.

 

« Chris, je vois pas ce que tu vois chez elle, elle n'est qu'une brute... »

« Tu ne comprendrais pas même si je t'expliquais. Et elle est bien plus que ça. Maintenant, merci de m'avoir amené ici, je pense que je me débrouillerais. »

« Chris... »

 

J'en ai assez entendu. Rodriguez à l'intention de rester dans la bibliothèque, donc je ne peux pas y être sans me faire repérer et j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter une autre conversation étrange avec lui. Je repose le livre sans un bruit et je me glisse par la fenêtre.

 

Puisque je peux pas rester dans la bibliothèque, je vais à la Tour. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu King. Et pendant tout le temps que je passe là-bas, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Rodriguez et à cette fille et à sa façon étrange de dire "elle est bien plus que ça".

 

*

 

J'arrive en retard le lendemain, je me suis trop fatiguée la vieille, à la Tour et j'ai bousillé mon réveil ce matin. Il est dix heures quand j'arrive à l'école. Je serre les dents. Je déteste être en retard. Non pas que j'aime les cours, surtout pas avec une prof pourrie comme Rita, mais je sais que je dois réussir si je veux pas finir ma vie dans une poubelle. Vivre dans la rue, ça me dérangerait pas si ça tenait qu'à moi, je passerais mon temps à la Tour, c'est tout, mais ça ne tient pas qu'à moi. Donc, je dois me débrouiller et ne pas arriver à en retard ni manquer les cours trop souvent.

 

Je m'assois, faisant la sourde oreille à ce que baragouine l'instit' et je sors mes affaires. J'évite aussi de me tourner vers Rodriguez, mais je sens son regard sur moi. Je sais pas comment je reconnais le sien parmi tous ceux de tocards de la classe, mais le fait est que je _sais_ que c'est le sien. Je serre les poings sur ma table. Je me laisse trop perturber par lui. La preuve, je me souviens même de son nom alors que ceux des autres entrent toujours par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre.

 

*

 

« Tu étais en retard ce matin, Clarisse ? »

« Dégage. »

« Voyons Clarisse. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. »

 

*

 

Je souffle. J'en ai marre des cours. J'ai envie d'être dehors. D'aller à la Tour. N'importe où, mais hors de cette foutue classe. Rita essaye de pas me regarder, mais elle tremble. Elle a tellement peur de moi que c'en est même plus amusant. Rodriguez est pas là, en plus. Il m'énerve. Je remarque même son absence. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je me retourne, il est là pour me sourire et dire 'Oh, c'est toi, Clarisse.' Il est devenu comme mon ombre. Ça fait chuchoter et glousser les filles. Je déteste ça.

 

Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver une autre idée. Mais les punaises, l'eau sur son plateau, le sel dans son verre, la colle sur le dossier, rien n'a fonctionné. Il a juste l'air de savoir. J'avais pas envie de me salir les mains, mais il semble que je doive y arriver. Tant mieux. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit facile à avoir. Je laisse mes lèvres esquisser un rictus satisfait, ce qui effraye encore plus l'instit'.

 

« Ter- Euh, Peux-tu, euh, pouvez-vous être plus attentive, Mademoiselle LaRue ? Euh, s'il vous plait ? »

 

Mon sourire s'efface alors que je relève les yeux vers elle. Ennuyeux. C'est ennuyeux de la voir se tortiller sur place comme ça, je suis sûre que c'est de la sueur que je vois perler sur son front. Où est sa foutue dignité ? Elle doit bien en avoir une quelque part, enfouie sous toute cette peur, non ?

 

« J'espère que tu la retrouveras un jour, » je marmonne en me retournant vers la fenêtre.

« Qu-quoi donc ? »

« Ta dignité, » je réponds sans réfléchir.

 

Elle devient toute rouge en une seconde alors qu'un doux murmure parcourt la classe. Ils sont surpris. Ils sont toujours surpris par c'que j'dis et c'que j'fais, ces tocards. Ils sont tellement inutiles.

 

« A l'administration, Mademoiselle LaRue. »

 

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Même comme ça, elle arrive pas à mettre de la colère dans sa voix. Et j'aimerais qu'elle arrête de mettre son « mademoiselle » devant mon nom, ça m'va pas. Et de toute façon, c'est pas comme si je voulais rester ici, au milieu de tous ces déchets. Je me lève d'un coup en faisant grincer ma chaise sur le sol, j'attrape mon sac à dos et je sors sans un regard en arrière.

 

*

 

C'est trois jours plus tard que je dois retourner à l'école. Parce que, ouais, manquer de respect à ma prof après toutes les tâches dans mon dossier, ça vous donne trois jours d'exclusion. Trois bons jours de vacances, en somme.

 

J'arrive dans la classe en avance, parce que j'ai personne avec qui perdre mon temps et j'ai pas envie d'arriver sous les murmures insupportables de tous les tocards de la classe. Mais bon, quand ça sonne et que tout le monde rentre, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand même. Quelque part ma droite, le seul qui ne dit rien, c'est Rodriguez. Il me dévisage. Il a perdu son sourire en coin insupportable. Son regard fixe, indéchiffrable, m'exaspère. Tout, chez Rodriguez, me tape sur les nerfs. Je me retourne vers la fenêtre en serrant les dents. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est qu'il n'a pas peur, qu'il ne renonce pas. Il me sourit toujours, m'appelle par mon prénom, essaye d'engager la conversation, généralement. Et là, le regard qu'il m'a lancé... Comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit à penser sur c'que j'dis et c'que je fais ! Il a pas à me juger !

 

A la pause, je vais derrière le bâtiment, loin de tous les tocards qui se précipitent dans la cour. Les seuls qui s'aventurent jamais ici sont en généra les mecs plus âgés qui veulent jouer aux caïds, comme la dernière fois. Ils me cherchent des noises parfois, je sais leur répondre. Aujourd'hui, y'a personne. Je grimpe sur le petit toit de la réserve et je m'assois en laissant tomber une jambe dans le vide. D'ici, on voit la Tour au loin. Elle se dresse, vielle tour d'usine, bancale et majestueuse. Les gens du quartier veulent la faire démolir, mais elle tient toujours. La regarder m'apaise à chaque fois.

 

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et quelqu'un sort. J'en crois pas mes yeux. Rodriguez m'a suivie jusqu'ici. Je peux donc pas avoir la paix !? J'ai épuisé toute la patience que j'avais. Je descends du toit silencieusement et me glisse derrière lui. Il est en train de regarder autour de lui. Il recherche quelque chose. Il va me trouver, tient ! Je l'attrape par le col et je le plaque violemment contre le mur. Il a le regard surpris et piégé. Enfin. Parfait.

 

« Je sais pas pour qui tu te prends, tocard, mais tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs. Tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu. »

 

Ses yeux font l'aller-retour entre mon œil gauche et mon œil droit. Il déglutit lentement. Il n'essaye pas de porter ses mains sur les miennes, comme le ferait toute personne normale, alors je ressers ma prise et soulève un peu mes mains. Il doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Mais ses yeux me fixent.

 

« Je n'arrêterais pas. »

 

Bordel. Je lui fous un coup de poing. Il tombe au sol.

 

« Lâche-moi, » je dis en détachant chaque syllabe. Puis j'm'en vais en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

 

*

 

Je sèche le reste de la journée. J'ai plus assez de patience pour rester bien assise, calme, dans un lieu que je déteste pendant plusieurs heures. Alors je cours pour me défouler. J'ai envie d'aller à la Tour mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, je veux juste être seule et puisque je peux plus l'être à l'école...

 

J'arrive à me battre avec des mecs dans un parc. Ils ont dit que je les regardais mal, je les ai insultées. Ils m'ont reconnue, ont craché à mes pieds, on s'est battu. Aussi simple que ça. L'histoire de ma vie. Me battre, c'est comme une seconde nature. J'ai un bleu qui commence à apparaître sur la joue et du sang au coin de ma lèvre quand j'arrive enfin.

 

C'est Tiger qui me voit en premier. On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il a plein de cicatrices qui zèbrent ses bras. Elles ressortent fort sur sa peau bronzée aujourd'hui. D'habitude, il les cache sous une veste. Il a jamais dit d'où elles venaient, enfin, pas à moi en tous cas. King sait sûrement. Mais bon, c'est pas comme s'il parlait beaucoup de base, Tiger. Plutôt du genre silencieux. Il me regarde alors que je me dirige vers lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui s'occupe de l'entrée. Parce que tout le monde peut pas rentrer dans la Tour. Juste ceux avec de l'honneur. Il hausse pas un sourcil en me voyant comme ça. Il a l'habitude. Il lève juste sa grande main calleuse et essuie le sang de mon visage. Puis il me fait signe de la tête d'entrer. Il ferait pas ça pour un garçon, juste pour moi, et je déteste avec une traitement de faveur mais je laisse couler. J'ai déjà fait la même pour lui, quand on s'est rencontrés. Il est doux avec moi et je suis douce avec lui, mais juste avec lui.

 

Je montre rapidement les quelques marches qui mènent aux halls. Il y a du monde pour un jour de semaine. Il doit être plus tard que ce que je croyais. Je me porte tout de suite volontaire pour prendre la gagne du combat en cours. Peu importe contre qui c'est ; j'ai encore de l'énergie à revendre. C'est un mec que j'ai jamais vu. Tant mieux. Je me sens bien pour de l'imprévu.

 

Je jette mon sac dans un coin et je me fraye un passage avec mes coudes jusque dans l'arène humaine. Tous me regardent, y'a pas de murmure incrédule, comme dans ma foutue classe, parce que je suis petite et qu'on peut pas voir mes muscles sous mes manches et mon jean. Il y'a juste quelques regards appréciateurs de ceux qui m'ont déjà vu me battre. Ils savent. J'offre toujours un bon spectacle. Je me place, arquée, prête à bondir à la première occasion.

 

Le premier combat se finit rapidement pourtant. Le tocard faisait le malin, déclarant qu'il voulait pas frapper une fillette qui sortait tout juste des jupes de sa mère. Il a pu vu arriver le coup d'genou bien senti dans ses noisettes. Il s'est effondré de suite. Deux gars ont dû le sortir car il savait pas se relever. Je scrute le cercle, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à tenter sa chance.

 

Le cercle se resserre autour de moi et un mec entre. Il enlève son haut. Il est sérieux, ça se voit dans son regard. Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ici, je suis pas la Terreur dont on a peur sans raison. Ici, je suis moi. La Terreur, parce qu'il faut pas se fier aux apparences, malgré ma petite taille et le fait que j'sois une fille, je peux vous mettre une raclée. Terreur, parce que j'ai peur de rien, pas parce que c'est ce que vous ressentez en me voyant. Ils m'ont fait aimer être appelée comme ça. Les gars qui se battent ici n'ont pas peur de me frapper ou de rendre les coups.

 

« Aller, tocard, montre-moi ce t'as dans le ventre. »

 

Ils ont fait cette erreur qu'une seule fois. Ils me respectent maintenant, je suis l'une des leurs. La Terreur, de la Tour.

 

Le tocard sait se défendre. J'esquive son coup droit. Je saute pour éviter une béquille. Je m'apprête à lui faire goûter mon bon crochet du gauche quand je le vois. Il se tient là, au milieu des autres, au premier rang. Rodriguez. Je suis tellement occupée à me demander ce qu'il fout là et pourquoi il a ce regard indéchiffrable qui me tape toujours sur le système que je fais pas gaffe à la réplique du tocard. Il frappe fort et bien, j'dois bien l'avouer. Je tombe, il est plus grand et plus musclé que moi et il m'a prise par surprise alors forcément. Il n'insiste pas, il voit que j'ai perdu. C'est ce qu'il y a de bien, ici. C'est pas juste des règlements de compte, on sait suivre les règles. C'est pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes dehors qu'on se défoule ici. Il me tend la main. Tsk. J'aimerais qu'ils oublient que je suis une fille. Mais ce serait injuste de leur dire ça, je suis la seule fille qui les approche, forcément qu'ils vont faire une différence. Je me relève toute seule sans me préoccuper de mon adversaire. Je cherche Rodriguez du regard mais il est plus là.

 

L'horloge de la vielle église à deux pâtés de maisons sonne. Ça me surprend, je pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Mais l'horloge veut dire qu'une chose; mes combats sont finis, j'ai pas le droit de rester plus tard ici, pas un jour de semaine, en tout cas. Qui décide ? King. C'est lui qui fait la loi ici.

 

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi, gamine ? »

 

Je me tourne et jette un regard à King. Je l'avais pas vu et j'espérais qu'il ne m'ait pas vue non plus, pour rester un peu plus longtemps. J'ai été au centre de l'arène et King fait en général toujours attention aux combats quand Tiger est pas dans la pièce pour le faire à sa place. Il me regarde avec ses petits yeux mangés par des iris trop grands. Je comprends sa vraie question : 'Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?' Je me mords la langue. Il a l'air d'un ours, super grand et large d'épaules avec un petit cou pour supporter sa tête, il doit faire peur aux gens qu'il croise dans la rue, mais il est un vrai papa poule avec moi, depuis qu'il m'a trouvée et amenée ici la première fois. Ça changera pas, quoi que je fasse, alors j'ai arrêté d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'il me voit comme une vraie guerrière, sans le côté 'gamine' derrière. Je secoue la tête.

 

« C'est bon, je m'en sors. »

 

Il y a toujours ce petit truc dans son regard – de l'inquiétude, p't-être bien – mais il hoche la tête et organise le prochain combat. Il sait que je vais m'en sortir. Je suis débrouillarde. Je quitte la Tour en écoutant la rumeur rassurante des combats s'éloigner lentement. Je me fatigue pas à chercher Rodriguez. Même s'il était vraiment là, je pourrais pas le trouver s'il le veut pas. Et s'il le voulait, il serait déjà là. Ça m'fait mal de l'admettre, mais j'ai aucune chance quand il se cache sérieusement. Et j'ai pas la force de la faire, de toute façon. J'ai pas envie de rentrer non plus, alors je marche le plus lentement possible.

 

Je sais pas ce qui pousse Rodriguez à me suivre comme ça, à m'appeler par mon prénom et à me regarder avec son putain de regard, mais je veux qu'il arrête. Il doit arrêter de faire comme si j'étais une fille normale et qu'il peut, j'sais pas, être ami avec moi. Je suis amie avec personne. J'ai besoin de personne. Les seules présences que je tolère, c'est celles des gars de la Tour. Que le reste du monde aille se faire voir.

 

Quand j'arrive à la maison, je me glisse à l'intérieur par la fenêtre de ma chambre, de la même façon que j'entre à la bibli. John remarquera rien. Il remarque jamais rien.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, en classe, je sens tout de suite le picotement dans mon cou. Tout le monde me regarde, à cause de ma joue, mais celui-là... C'est l'regard de Rodriguez. Je serre les poings. J'lui fais pas le plaisir de me retourner. Dès que la pause de dix heures sonne, je sors de la classe pour aller à l'arrière du bâtiment, là où je zone toujours. Rodriguez me suit, je le sais. Je l'entends p't-être pas, il est doué pour ça le tocard, mais je sais qu'il me suit. Je me mets contre le mur à côté de la porte au lieu de sur le toit et dès que je le vois passer je le choppe par le col et je le plaque violemment contre le mur. Ça devient une habitude, on dirait.

 

« Tu m'as suivie, Rodriguez ? » C'est pas vraiment une question.

 

Sa réaction est différente de la première fois. Ses doigts viennent enserrer les miens. Pas assez fort pour que je le lâche. Juste assez pour me faire serrer les dents de colère. Il essaye même pas de se libérer. Il veut juste poser ses foutues mains sur les miennes.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas, Clarisse ? »

« Ça te regarde pas, tocard. »

« Clarisse... »

 

Je le tire vers moi pour le décoller du mur, assez proche pour que je sente son souffle atterrir sur mes lèvres, et je le re-claque en arrière. Fort. Pas assez fort à mon goût, mais ça suffira.

 

« Arrête ça. »

 

C'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre. Il ne cille pas un instant. Il me regarde toujours droit dans les yeux, parfaitement calme.

 

« Je t'ai déjà dit que non, » répond-il lentement, ça me fait bouillir de rage. « Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, Clarisse. »

« Je vois pas en quoi ma vie te regarde, tocard ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

 

Contre toute attente, il rit.

 

« Tu te trompes Clarisse, je sais quelque chose sur toi que toi-même tu ignores. »

« Raconte pas de conneries ! »

 

Ses mains se reposent sur les miennes.

 

« Pourquoi tu es toujours en colère, Clarisse ? »

 

Je me force à contenir ma colère. Je sens mon cœur battre rapidement mais je calme ma respiration. Je le lâche alors lentement et je fais un pas en arrière. Son regard ne change pas. On s'dévisage comme ça pendant une minute.

 

« Je sais pas c'que tu crois faire, Rodriguez, » je dis alors. « Si tu crois pourvoir percer ma coquille ou un truc du genre, va voir le dirlo, fondez un club tous les deux et attendez jusqu'à c'qu'il gèle en enfer. J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui me colle aux basques en déblatérant des conneries comme quoi j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un qui me comprenne. Tu peux pas me comprendre, pigé ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je peux pas comprendre que tu n'aies pas de père ? Que tu te battes ? Que tu sois en colère contre le monde entier ? Que tu préfères rester seule que d'être déçue ? »

 

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 

« Félicitation, Rodriguez. Je suis sûre que tu d'viendras un super psy, ou peut être une voyante ? Peu importe, rappelle-moi ce jour-là, je serais toujours aussi contente de te foutre mon poing dans la figure. »

 

Je le pousse et je rentre dans le bâtiment pour en ressortir. Je vais frapper Rodriguez au milieu de la classe si je suis obligée de rester pendant plusieurs heures avec son regard dans mon cou.

 

J'vais à la Tour. C'est désert à cette heure. Je passe l'entrée et je vais direct vers les halls vides. Je me mets au milieu de l'arène et je regarde vers le ciel. On en voit qu'un morceau, là où la taule du toit est tombée. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'hurle.

 

Je sais pas comment il a su pour mon père, mais il se trompe. J'ai pas besoin d'un mec pour me regarder de haut, m'engueuler ou pour me féliciter. J'ai pas besoin d'un tocard qui a même pas la dignité de reconnaître sa fille, ou de rester avec la femme qu'il a mise en cloque. Il serait pas mieux que John, de toutes façons. J'ai pas besoin de ce tocard. Rodriguez sait rien de ma colère, il sait rien de c'que j'ai contre le monde, il sait rien.

 

« Gamine ? »

 

Je me retourne d'un coup vers King, comme prise sur le fait. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit là. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai jamais été dans la Tour quand il était pas là. Est-ce qu'il s'en va de temps en temps ou est-ce qu'il passe ses journées et ses nuits ici ?

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'as pas école à cette heure-là ? »

 

Je baisse les yeux vers mes chaussures. C'est pas ce qu'il cherche à m'faire faire, mais j'ai un petit sentiment de honte qui coule en moi. Pourtant King est pas mon père ou qui que ce soit du genre, il a pas de responsabilité sur moi, mais j'aime pas le décevoir. Parce que je sais qu'il espère quand même des choses, que je file droit, que j'ai des amis, que je survive...

 

« Je peux pas rester, » j'avoue. « Tout le monde me fixe, je déteste ça. »

 

King soupire. Il a l'habitude. Il vient à côté de moi et s'assoit. C'est comme une technique pédagogique à la con, de se mettre à la hauteur de l'autre ou de créer un sentiment de conversation normale, alors je reste debout. Je veux pas rentrer dans ce jeux-là. Je regarde ses cheveux bruns qui commencent à boucler, ça fait un moment qu'il les a pas coupés, pendant qu'il joue avec un caillou de l'arène. Il attend peut être que j'parle, je le ferais pas, j'ai déjà expliqué ma présence, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, ou alors il réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire. Peu importe. Au bout d'un moment de silence, il prend quand même la parole :

 

« Je sais que tu détestes ça, gamine. Mais parfois, le monde te regarde. Les gens, en général, ils parlent, profitent de leur heure de gloire, sourient et font le beau, l'hypocrite, pour rester sous les feux d'la rampe le plus longtemps possible. Mais c'est des conneries, toi et moi on sait ça. Y'a ceux comme Tiger, qui fixe le monde en retour sans rien dire, mais il a ses yeux qui parlent, tu vois c'que je veux dire ? Tiger, il parle avec ses yeux, pas avec sa bouche. Mais tout le monde est pas doué pour ça. Le reste, il parle avec ses poings, de la manière forte, pour accuser de jamais avoir été écouté. Et personne l'entend. »

 

King relève la tête vers moi. Je déglutis, mais je dis rien. Quand King parle, on l'écoute, nous, ceux de la Tour. Il est un leader né. Le monde l'a pas remarqué, mais nous si. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis en colère. King devrait avoir sa chance, mais il l'a pas. C'est injuste.

 

« Gamine, si je t'ai amené ici, c'est pas pour qu'tu parles avec tes poings. C'est pour que tu cris, que tu cris au monde ce qu'il fout en l'air. Parce que t'as une voix qui porte. Tu dois te battre, mais tu dois choisir tes batailles. Savoir quand te défouler et quand jouer sérieusement. »

 

King retourne jouer avec son caillou, un peu nerveusement. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait pas l'effet qu'il a sur les autres. Je m'assoie finalement à côté de lui. On s'sent mieux quand on est à côté de lui, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai refusé de m'asseoir plus tôt. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine quand même.

 

« Comment savoir ? » je demande, parce que c'est c'qui m'manque. Il lâche un petit rire pas méchant.

« Ah, ça je peux pas t'le dire. Je suis pas l'Dieu de la guerre, je sais pas quelles batailles doivent être combattues et lesquelles le doivent pas. Mais je sais qu'y'a des moments où j'ai envie de me battre et qu'y'en d'autres où je me bats parce que j'y suis entraîné ou parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est c'qu'on attend d'moi. »

 

Je pousse de la terre avec ma chaussure. Un morceau va rejoindre son caillou. Je sais qu'il me regarde, mais je peux pas tourner la tête vers lui à ce moment. Il attend que le poids de ses paroles s'ancre bien en moi. Quand il pense que c'est bon, il ajoute :

 

« Quels combats t'as envie de mener ? C'est ceux-là qui feront qui tu es. »

 

Je relève la tête vers lui, parce que j'ai jamais entendu cette phrase avant. Il me sourit.

 

« Alors, qui es-tu, gamine ? »

 

*

 

Je suis encore allongée dans mon lit, le regard vers le plafond, à penser aux mots de King quand John rentre en claquant le porte. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce genre de phrases, la première fois que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le choix. On ne choisit pas qui on est, pas vrai ? Je suis la Terreur. Je l'ai pas choisi, mais c'est comme ça.

 

J'écoute les voitures qui passent dans la rues et entre deux, pour la première fois, j'ose me dire que je n'ai pas envie d'être la Terreur.

 

*

 

Je vais changer de technique, avec Rodriguez. Je vais le laisser faire. Il veut me comprendre, il veut mon attention ? Je vais pas le fuir. S'il pense amadouer la brute de la classe, il arrêtera peut être quand il verra que je ne suis que la Terreur, rien de plus. Il se lassera sûrement. Je suis pas celle qu'il pense que je suis.

 

« Bonjour, Clarisse. »

 

Il me sourit, comme si notre 'conversation' d'hier n'avait jamais existé. Je le regarde, neutre, puis je vais m'asseoir, sans le bousculer comme d'habitude. Rita arrive, la classe commence et je fais pas attention à la tête que tire Rodriguez.

 

A dix heure, je sors et je grimpe sur le toit de la réserve. Rodriguez ne me suit pas. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ma jambe se balance dans le vide et je jette un coup d'œil vers la Tour. King a-t-il choisi d'être King ? Est-ce que ça a pas plutôt été jeté sur ses épaules ? Et Tiger ? Tiger n'est-il pas Tiger à cause des rayures sur ses bras ? Je suis la Terreur parce que tout le monde ici a peur de moi. Qui je peux être d'autre ?

 

*

 

Rodriguez s'assoit en face de moi. Je ne m'arrête pas de manger pour le foudroyer du regard. Il a l'air surpris, mais heureux. Il sourit comme un gamin. Il me souhaite un bon appétit, commence à manger et quand il voit que je ne fais pas un mouvement pour partir, il commence à _parler_. Et mon dieu, il ne fait que ça. Je sais pas comment il peut manger, jacasser et respirer en même temps. Il se lance dans une conversation, m'explique quelque chose, je sais pas vraiment quoi et il ne s'arrête pas.

 

« Tu veux pas te taire ? »

« Voyons, Clarisse, j'ai tellement de conversations à rattraper ! »

 

J'ouvre ma bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son s'en sort. Rodriguez reprend son explication, les yeux pétillants et je suis trop estomaquée pour répliquer.

 

*

 

« A demain, Clarisse ! »

 

*

 

Je vais à la bibliothèque, à dix-huit heure. Je rentre par le fenêtre, comme d'habitude, et je me dirige vers la section encyclopédie. Sauf que là, au milieu des deux étagères, Rodriguez est assis par terre. Il relève la tête de son livre, un air surpris plaqué sur son stupide visage. Je soupire. Est-ce que se retourner vaudrait le coup ? Nah, ça sert à rien de partir maintenant, il m'a vue. Bordel. Je laisse tomber mon sac de mon épaule et je m'assois contre l'étagère. Rodriguez me dévisage.

 

« Pas la peine de m'regarder comme ça, tocard, » je lui sors en sortant le livre de sous l'étagère, « je venais ici bien avant que tu arrives dans cette école. »

« Tu veux dire que tu viens souvent à la bibliothèque ? »

 

J'lui lance un regard assassin.

 

« Quoi ? J'ai l'air trop stupide pour être acceptée ici ?! »

« Quoi ? Non ! J'veux juste dire, tu détestes les gens d'ici, je pensais que tu préférerais être chez toi ou ailleurs. »

 

Je soupire. J'admets qu'il a pas tort. Je déteste les gens de cette école, autant les adultes que les gamins pourris gâtés. Mais je déteste aussi chez John et je peux pas toujours aller à la Tour, pas sans inquiéter King et Tiger.

 

« Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais, d'ordinaire, y'a personne dans cette bibliothèque. »

 

Il sourit.

 

« C'est vrai. »

 

Le silence retombe. Je reste pas longtemps. Juste assez pour finir le dernier chapitre du livre et je retourne le ranger. J'en prendrais un autre la prochaine fois.

 

 

*

 

Le truc, c'est que la fois d'après, Rodriguez est là. Il me sourit et tapote la place à côté de lui comme si j'étais un clébard. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me mets en face de lui, pour pouvoir le surveiller. Il se lève et vient se mettre à côté de moi. Il remuerait même la queue s'il en avait une.

 

Je sors mon cahier de sciences pour réviser. Heureusement, Rodriguez comprend qu'il doit la fermer. Le silence est apaisant.

 

*

 

« Tu arrives à faire ce calcul ? »

« Quoi, Rodriguez ? Tu me demande à moi de t'aider ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Si tu as réussi, oui, je veux que tu m'aides. »

 

*

 

Deux filles que je connais pas approchent. Je les aurais pas regardé plus que ça si elles avaient pas fait l'erreur de s'asseoir de chaque côté de Rodriguez. A ma table. Comme si c'était normal.

 

Je laisse tomber ma fourchette sur mon plateau. Je dévisage la première, elle croise mon regard, détourne les yeux parce elle a pas de couille, et se met à manger. Elle a pas compris le message. Bordel, pourquoi je dois tout faire moi même ?

 

Je me penche, pose mon index et mon majeur sur le bord de son plateau, le pousse sur le côté et par terre, devant le regarde de sa propriétaire qui s'est figée. Sa pote ouvre la bouche pour protester mais je la rend silencieuse d'un seul regard. Elle se lève et emmène la statue de glace avec elle. Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui comprend les règles.

 

Je recommence à manger en essayant d'ignorer le regard accusateur de Rodriguez.

 

« Quoi ? » j'aboie. « Si t'es pas content, tu peux te lever, partir et aller sécher leurs pauvres petites larmes de crocodile. »

 

Je sais pas quoi penser du fait qu'il reste exactement où il est.

 

*

 

Rodriguez lit un livre étrange. Ça fait un moment que j'ai remarqué. C'est pas comme si je faisais attention à lui ou quoi qu'ce soit. Je me concentre sur mes affaires. Je sors mon cahier de math et je fais les exercices que Rita a donnés pour demain. J'ai une bonne mémoire pour c'qui m'intéresse, même si je note jamais rien dans mon agenda, j'ai pas d'agenda d'ailleurs. Rodriguez tourne la page. Une nana est dessinée sur la gauche. Elle porte un casque étrange est une lance et... Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment en train de sortir de la tête de ce mec ? Yew. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Trop chelou.

 

Bref, les maths. Je gomme, comment j'ai pu confondre ce plus avec un fois ? Le bruit du papier me fait tourner la tête. Un mec avec un casque rouge se tient sur le cadavre d'un gars nu. Il m'inspire déjà un peu plus confiance, celui-là. Je reconnais presque le feu qui semble brûler dans ses yeux. Rodriguez tourne encore la page pour découvrir du texte. Peu importe. Question suivante. 3-78x4 égale... Ah, non, c'est 3/78+4.

 

Le mec qui apparaît quand Rodriguez tourne la page sourit. Il tient une canne étrange et il a des ailes aux pieds. On dirait que ses yeux me regardent, de la feuille de papier. Flippant. Mais je me concentre sur mes exercices. Cinquième question. Facile. Sixième question, un peu plus technique. Mais il y a ces yeux qui me regardent toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que Rodriguez a arrêté de tourner les pages ?

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si passionnant chez ce... » je me penche vers son épaule pour lire le nom, « Hermès ? En plus d'avoir une gueule chelou, il a un nom stupide. »

« Où est-ce que tu as vu son nom ? » demande Rodriguez. Comme si c'était pas évident.

« C'est écrit là, imbécile, » je dis en me penchant vers la page de droite pour lui monter.

 

Quand je relève la tête, nos visages sont proches, trop proches. Et Rodriguez sourit à pleine dent. Je déglutis.

 

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, tocard ? »

« Parce que tu arrives à lire mon livre. »

 

Est-ce que j'ai mal entendu, là ?

 

« Est-ce que tu penses que je sais pas lire ? »

« Non ! » répondit-il immédiatement.

 

Je croise les bras, peu convaincue.

 

« Je veux juste dire... Tu es dyslexiques, pas vrai ? »

 

J'arrive pas à le croire.

 

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Moi aussi, » répond-il seulement. Puis il reporte un regard rêveur sur son livre. « Moi aussi. »

 

 

*

 

Rodriguez sourit encore plus, quand il me voit quand les couloirs, en classe et à la cantine. Je savais pas que c'était même possible. Il parle de plus en plus de ce gars, Hermès. Et d'Arès et d'autres aux noms de plus en plus étranges. Ce sont des dieux, si je comprends bien. Ils font partie d'une famille de tarés. Pire que la mienne. Et mon père est un putain de lâche, John est un enfoiré et ma mère... Ne parlons pas de ma mère.

 

*

 

« T'es vraiment bizarre. »

« Eh !! Y'a plus bizarre que moi ! »

« La mythologie, c'est pas réel.. »

« Qui sait ? »

 

*

 

Une routine s'installe. Je vais toujours sur le toit de la remise à seize heures pour attendre dix-huit et après je me glisse dans la bibli où Rodriguez attend. Je fais mes exos ou je lis le nouveau livre de guerre du dessous de l'étagère pendant qu'il feuillette son énorme bouquin. Il me pose parfois des questions sur les maths. Il a les mêmes problèmes que moi, il confond les signes quand il les lit.

 

« Clarisse, » dit-il.

 

Je me demande s'il se lassera de dire mon prénom un jour.

 

« Quoi encore ? » je demande sans relever la tête.

« Appelle-moi Chris. »

 

Je lui jette un regard avant de me remettre à travailler sans lui répondre.

 

« Clarisse... » gémit-il.

« Non. »

 

Et ça aussi, ça devient une routine. Il me demande de l'appeler Chris et je l'appelle Rodriguez. Il sourit toujours, et il dit qu'un jour, il arrivera à me convaincre et je lui répond d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Il ne bouge pas.

 

*

 

« Dis, Clarisse, tu ne te bas plus ? Dans cette tour, je veux dire. »

 

J'hausse un sourcil. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il me suit ?

 

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Parce que j'ai plus de marque ? C'est juste que je suis tellement douée qu'ils arrivent pas à le toucher. »

 

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats, au juste ? »

« Tu l'a dis pour moi, » je réponds ironiquement, « je suis en colère contre le monde entier. »

« Clarisse... »

 

Je fais claquer mon crayon sur mon livre.

 

« Écoute, je sais pas. Ça m'vient naturellement, comme marcher : au début tu tombes, tu t'fais mal puis en un clin d'œil t'es debout et tu l'fais sans y penser. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler. »

 

Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Et même s'il insiste pas, j'arrive pas à me re-concentrer. Il a raison. Je vais plus à la Tour ces derniers temps parce que je passe tous mes soirs ici, avec lui... Et ça me dérange pas plus que ça.

 

Qu'est-ce que je fous ?

 

*

 

Je sors des toilettes en poussant la porte avec le pied. C'est quand je tourne le robinet qu'elles entrent, toutes les deux. J'y aurais ordinairement pas porté attention, les filles savent jamais rien faire toutes seules, même pour aller aux chiottes, elles ont besoin d'être en bandes. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Quand nos regards se croisent dans le miroir, aucune d'elles n'a l'air surpris, pas de petit sursaut, de mouvement de recul, d'hésitation, rien. Elles ne baissent même pas les yeux.

 

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la sortie en agitant mes mains pour que les gouttes tombent. Si elles en reçoivent au passage, c'est pas de ma faute.

 

La première essuie sa joue avec un petit rire offensé.

 

« Tout le monde t'appelle 'la Terreur', et t'as l'allure d'un chat errant, avec toutes les maladies. Tu te la joues dure mais j'suis sûre que c'est qu'une façade. »

 

J'hausse un sourcil. Mais elle se prend pour qui, celle-là ? Je croise les bras sur mon torse avec un rictus. Même si j'apprécie le courage qu'elle a, j'ai envie d'enfoncer le chewing-gum qu'elle rumine au fond de sa gorge.

 

« Chris s'intéresse beaucoup à trop à toi, _Clarisse_. Je sais pas ce que tu as fait pour attirer son attention sur ta misérable personne. Tu dois sûrement la jouer demoiselle en détresse devant lui, lui dire que t'es mise à l'écart , ou... »

 

Bordel. Pourquoi est-ce que tout se rapporte toujours à Rodriguez ? Je décroise les bras. Juste lui faire avaler son chewing-gum serait pas suffisant.

 

J'attrape une poignée de ses cheveux blonds et je tire dessus jusqu'à ce que son oreille soit sous ma bouche. Sa copine essaye de me faire lâcher, me griffe le bras mais je les claque contre la porte avec mon corps. Elle tombe et se met à pleurer. Je reporte mes yeux sur celle que j'ai sous le bras qui n'arrête pas de gigoter.

 

« Écoute-moi bien, je ne suis _pas_ une demoiselle en détresse. Je sais pas comment cette idée a atterri dans ta cervelle de moineau mais j'pense que t'as besoin d'un nettoyage express. »

 

Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je rouvre la porte des toilettes du pied et je la pousse devant moi dans la cabine. Elle se débat un peu mais je la précipite à genoux. Je reprends ma prise sur ses cheveux et je presse sa tête dans la cuvette. Elle résiste, mais je suis plus forte qu'elle. Je la mets pas sous l'eau trop longtemps, juste assez pour que ça décrasse bien son cerveau.

 

Après plusieurs fois, je me force à détacher mes doigts. Elle reste à genoux, épuisée, et tousse. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je réalise. Le sentiment de supériorité, de victoire électrise tout mon corps. Je me sens plus vivante que jamais. La voir à genoux, trempée par l'eau des toilettes et par ses larmes ne provoque aucune pitié chez moi. Ça n'en provoquera jamais, je comprends. Car c'est ce que je suis.

 

Je me redresse, tremblante, et je quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Je monte sur le toit de la réserve et je ramène mes genoux sur ma poitrine.

 

Tu vois, King, on choisit pas qui on est. Je suis la Terreur et je serais jamais rien d'autre.

 

Je retourne pas en cours.

 

 

*

 

« Ah ? T'es là, toi ? »

 

Je relève la tête vers John, qui vient de passer l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il me regarde de haut en bas d'un air hautain derrière les mèches brunes qui lui retombent devant les yeux. Je serre le poing autour de ma fourchette. Je savais que j'aurais dû manger dans ma chambre.

 

« Tu t'es encore battue, pas vrai ? T'es comme un chien enragé. »

 

Je me mords l'intérieur de ma joue jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique du sang sur ma langue pour me retenir de le mordre lui. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Je me lève lentement, en laissant l'assiette à moitié finie, avec une bonne partie renversée sur la table, juste pour l'énerver, et je me dirige vers la chambre.

 

« Putain, mais t'as vraiment été élevée par des clébards ! »

 

Cause toujours, tocard, si tu crois que ça m'intéresse. J'en ai rien à foutre de c'que tu penses.

 

Je sors par la fenêtre. J'ai besoin de me défouler. J'arriverais pas à dormir de toute façon. Alors je cours. Il fait un peu froid dehors, alors j'accélère, pour semer la buée qui sort de ma bouche.

 

Quand je sens que mes muscles sont brûlants sous l'effort, je retourne à la maison par le côté et je me glisse par la fenêtre ouverte. Mes chaussures laissent de la boue sur le sol. John a sûrement raison ; je suis comme un chien enragé.

 

*

 

Quand j'arrive dans le couloir le lendemain, je vois le dirlo qui rentre dans la salle. Je sais qu'il m'attend. Et je sais pourquoi ; les deux filles ont été moucharder.

 

Je n'ai pas l'intention de me retrouver dans son bureau pour plusieurs heures, alors je vais là où il ne me trouvera pas, le toit de la réserve et j'attends que le temps passe. J'essaye de faire un exo d'histoire mais j'arrive pas à me concentrer.

 

La porte s'ouvre mais je ne bouge pas. Peut-être que si je fais pas de bruit, la personne qui est là s'en ira. Mais Rodriguez est plus persistant que ça. J'entends quelques bruits puis je vois deux mains agripper le petit toit. Il se hisse en un rien de temps, je pensais pas qu'il avait autant de force dans les bras, et il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je ne bouge pas.

 

« Ils te cherchent, » il dit. Je sais très bien de qui il parle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Clarisse ? »

« Je lui ai foutu la tête dans les chiottes, ok !? » je réponds, ma voix sonne comme une désespérée et je déteste ça. « Parce que je suis la Terreur et que c'est qui je suis ! Rien de plus ! Alors arrête de chercher quelque chose que tu trouveras pas ! »

« Je sais qui tu es et ce n'est pas la Terreur. »

 

Je lui jette un regard à contre cœur, je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il va dire.

 

« Tu es Clarisse. »

 

Je laisse mes lèvres échapper un rire amer. J'aurais dû m'en douter, qu'il dirait un truc à la con comme ça.

 

« Oh, Rodriguez, j'ai arrêté d'être Clarisse il y a bien longtemps. »

 

*

 

L'exclusion dure une semaine, cette fois.

 

*

 

Quand j'entre dans ma chambre en revenant de l'école avec John, la première chose que j'capte c'est la robe qui est posée sur mon lit. Je m'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans vouloir faire un pas de plus dans la pièce. Mais John s'est glissé derrière moi et me pousse dans le dos sans ménagement.

 

« Enfile-la, » m'ordonne-t-il.

 

Je serre la mâchoire pour pas lui répondre d'aller s'faire voir. J'enfile sa foutue robe, en essayant de pas penser à la dernière fois que j'en ai porté une, il y a des années, et je grimpe dans sa voiture sans le regarder. Il me regarde pas non plus. Il me regarde jamais.

 

Il me dépose devant l'hôpital. Je l'attends pas, je sais même pas s'il va venir. Sûrement pas. Je passe l'accueil qui put le mélange d'antiseptique, de savon et de mort et je monte les escaliers. Trop de monde dans les ascenseurs, et je saurais pas rester sans bouger à attendre d'arriver à l'étage. Dans d'autres bâtiments, p't-être que j'pourrais, mais pas ici.

 

Je reste une minute devant la chambre 507 avant de me décider à entrer parce que je sais que je vais pas aimer c'que je vais voir. Je suis accueillie par le bruit répétitif du respirateur. Je déteste ce bruit. Je déglutis. Mes pieds se lèvent finalement du sol qui semble les aspirer et me transportent vers la chaise pour les visiteurs. Je tire sur le bas de la robe noire. Je déteste cette robe. J'suis sûre que John l'a achetée pour l'enterrement. Sa sœur est encore vivante qu'il prépare déjà sa place au cimetière, l'enfoiré. Une fois assise, je regarde finalement vers le lit. Je déteste ces lits avec leur armature blanche, leurs roulettes et les draps immaculés. Je déteste cette chambre vide. Je déteste la peinture des murs, l'odeur de propre et le bruit du respirateur.

 

« Bonjour, maman. »

 

Je déteste la voir ici. Je déteste être ici.

 

Je sais que j'devrais, je sais pas, lui parler ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est c'que les gens font dans les films. Mais elle peut pas m'entendre alors ça sert à quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire, de toute façon ? Lui parler des exploits de la Terreur ? Non. Ici, je suis Clarisse, pas la Terreur. Je suis Clarisse. La Clarisse que Rodriguez voudrait que je sois. La Clarisse qui tombait tout le temps et qui pleurait tout le temps à cause de ses écorchures sur les genoux. La Clarisse qui riait pour un rien, qui boudait pour un rien, qui écoutait les histoires de sa mère avant de dormir. C'était toujours les mêmes. Toujours sur mon père. Celui qui n'est pas là. Elle essayait de lui trouver des excuses mais maintenant je sais. C'est un putain de lâche.

 

« Réveille-toi, s'il-te-plait, » je dis d'une petite voix que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser. Je déteste cette voix. Elle est faible et elle m'appartient. Ça devrait pas être dans la même phrase. Je la déteste pour ça. « S'il-te-plait, » je répète en serrant les poings. « S'il-te-plait. »

 

*

 

Je sors rapidement de l'hôpital sans même attendre de savoir si John va venir me chercher. Je tire sur le tissu de la robe. Je la déteste. Elle gratte, elle est moche et elle est noire. Je déteste cette robe et ces stupides larmes qui ne s'arrêtent pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne s'arrêtent pas ?

 

« Clarisse ? »

 

Je relève la tête. Je me fige.

 

« Rodriguez. »

 

Il est là. Il me regarde, figé sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Personne, personne ne peut me voir comme ça. Les larmes coulent et collent toujours sur mes joues. Il peut pas voir ça. Je m'approche de lui et le pousse pour qu'il s'en aille mais ses pieds ne décollent pas du sol. Alors je me mets à frapper sa poitrine.

 

« Pour-quoi-tu-ne-ré-pliques-pas !? »

 

Je continue à le frapper mais je suis fatiguée et ces larmes qui ne s'arrêtent toujours pas usent mes dernières forces. Rodriguez ne dit rien. Il ne fait rien pour m'arrêter. Ça me met en colère, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour être en colère. Je me rends compte à un moment que j'ai arrêté de le frapper. Il a passé ses bras autour de moi. Il enfonce ma tête dans son cou.

 

« C'est bon, Clarisse. Personne ne peut te voir si tu restes comme ça. »

 

Sa main gauche tient toujours ma nuque pour m'empêcher de bouger. Ses mots me soulagent. Quelque chose se débloque en moi quand je les entends et je me mets à pleurer plus fort. Mes mains s'accrochent à lui mais il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien. Il reste là. C'est insupportable. Mais en même temps... je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il avait agi différemment.

 

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez-toi ? »

« Non. »

« Je peux- »

« Juste, » je le coupe. « Juste tais-toi. »

« Mais- »

 

Je lui attrape le bras et le je sers. Mes ongles minuscules et mal coupés s'enfoncent dans sa chaire. Il se tait. On reste comme ça pendant un longtemps, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le banc, sans parler. Puis je me rends compte que je tiens toujours son bras alors je le lâche.

 

Les doigts de Rodriguez bougent, comme s'il voulait rattraper ma main mais il le fait pas. A la place, il prend une grande inspiration et commence à parler ;

 

« Au commencement, il n'y avait que Chaos. De Chaos naquit deux entités : Ouranos, le ciel et Gaïa, la terre. Et- »

 

Étrangement, je l'écoute sans lui dire de la fermer. A un moment dans son récit, il se lève, je l'imite et on commence à marcher. Il continue de raconter des histoires sur la mythologie grecque sans jamais avoir de trou de mémoire. Il ne semble pas remarquer que nos bras s'effleurent à chaque pas.

 

Sans m'en rendre compte, je nous mène jusqu'à la maison de John. Je m'arrête. Je voulais pas amener Rodriguez ici, mais il ne semble pas perturbé et je me dis que, peut-être, il connaissait déjà l'endroit. Plus rien ne me surprendrait.

 

Quand son histoire arrive à sa fin, il se tourne vers moi.

 

« Bonne nuit, Clarisse. »

 

*

 

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce d'ingrate, » me dit John quand il arrive enfin à me coincer dans la maison. « La prochaine fois que tu me fais quelque chose comme ça, j'appelle les services de l'enfance pour qu'ils t'emmènent très loin de chez moi, pigé ? »

 

*

 

J'essaye d'éviter Rodriguez après ça. J'arrive plus tôt, je ne vais pas à la remise pendant les pauses, je ne mange pas à la cantine, je vais directement à la Tour à la fin des cours.

 

Tiger me surveille, et je vois qu'il ne regarde que moi quand il devrait superviser les halls. Mais je préfère son regard à celui de Rodriguez. Je finis même par en avoir marre de me battre.

 

*

 

Un jour, Rodriguez est là quand j'arrive au portail de l'école. Je ne m'arrête pas devant lui mais il emboîte mes pas, il le fait à dix heure, à midi et à la fin des cours.

 

« Tu me suis, Rodriguez ? » je lui demande après le premier croisement mais il y a pas vraiment d'agressivité là dedans.

« Quoi ? » répond-il. « Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'accompagne, évidemment. »

 

Je me retourne pour le dévisager.

 

« Et où est-ce que tu compte m'accompagner, au juste ? »

 

Il hausse les épaules en souriant.

 

« Peu importe. »

 

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Peu importe, je rentre directement ce soir. C'est pas sorcier. J'ai juste à attendre le jour où Rodriguez ne sera pas assez rapide pour me suivre.

 

*

 

King me raccompagne, ce soir. Je me retiens de protester. Je vois à la lueur dans ses yeux qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Et dire que j'ai enfin réussi à fausser compagnie à Rodriguez pour l'échanger avec King.

 

Il hoche la tête vers Tiger, qui répond et se dirige vers la sortie. Je sais pas s'il se rend compte qu'il ne vérifie même pas si je le suis. Il _sait_ que je vais le faire.

 

Quand on arrive dehors, il prend une grande inspiration d'air frais. Je me demande s'il sort souvent. Dans ma tête, il est toujours à la Tour mais il doit bien faire autre chose de ses journées, non ?

 

« Alors, gamine, est-ce que tu as trouvé une réponse ? »

 

Je ne le regarde pas. Je laisse plusieurs rues passer avant de dire :

 

« Ouais, j'ai une réponse. »

 

King voit que je veux pas en dire plus. Il laisse filer. Il ne dit plus rien, même quand je me glisse par ma fenêtre. Je crois même qu'il reste un petit peu devant la maison, au cas où.

 

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

 

*

 

Les quatre mecs passent la porte en riant. Je serra les dents de là où je suis assise sur le toit. Ils parlent d'une fille tout en sortant leurs cigarettes. J'ai envie de grogner. Ils se passent le mots ou quoi ? Pourquoi ils viennent tous fumer ici ?

 

Je devrais descendre dans un mouvement fluide et leur dire de partir en emmenant leur fumée dégueulasse avec eux, leur faire une démonstration de force, parce qu'ils vont essayer de répondre malgré ma réputation. Mais l'idée de me battre me donne, à cet instant, encore plus envie de vomir que la fumée alors je reste là, sans bouger, à les écouter parler.

 

« D'ailleurs, c'est pas le repère de la Terreur, ici ? Là où Dave s'est fait exploser le nez comme un fragile ! »

 

Si, c'est ici. Maintenant va-t'en.

 

« C'est vraiment une salope celle-là. Juste bonne à lécher mes pieds.»

 

La porte s'ouvre encore et claque contre le mur. Super, d'autres connards.

 

« Tu vas la fermer, » commence une voix nouvelle.

 

Je me redresse, c'est celle de Rodriguez. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

 

« Le fameux Chris Rodriguez ! Il paraît que tu as réussi à la dompter, c'est vrai ? »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. »

 

Bon sang, c'est toi qui devrait la fermer, Rodriguez.

 

J'entends des mouvements. Rodriguez vient de se prendre un coup de poing, je le sais.

 

« Tu disais, minus ? »

« Parle pas comme ça d'elle. »

 

A quoi il joue ? J'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre ma défense, Rodriguez. Ils sont quatre collégiens et t'es qu'une putain d'écolier à la con et ils vont te défoncer pour ça. J'entends les coups de poings et les coups de pieds et.. Et il ne réplique pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réplique pas ?

 

Je descends du toi, en me débrouillant pour sauter sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux.

 

« Foutez-moi le camp ! Avant que je vous étripes tous ! »

 

Je perds pas de temps. J'attrape le bras de Rodrigue et je tire dessus pour le relever. Il grimace, sa cheville lui fait mal. Tant mieux. Ça lui apprendra à être un idiot fini.

 

« T'essayais de jouer aux héros, Rodriguez ?! » je lui lance en passant son bras autour de mon cou parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il s'évanouisse. « T'as que onze ans, bordel ! »

 

J'arrive pas à calmera ma colère, malgré mon inquiétude. Néanmoins, Rodriguez ne semble pas l'entendre dans ma voix. Il ricane faiblement, un ricanement qui se finit en gémissement à cause de la douleur.

 

« Tu as onze ans, » dit-il, « et tu es une héroïne. »

 

Je sere les dents. Il parle, c'est bien, même si c'est de la merde qui sort de sa bouche.

 

« T'as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? »

 

Je sais très bien qu'il s'en est pris un, mais il doit continuer de parler. Mais je m'inquiète pour rien, il est une si grande pipelette que même s'être fait tabasser à pas l'air de l'empêcher de déblatérer des conneries :

 

« J'en ai vues beaucoup, tu sais. Mais toi, tu es la plus héroïque de toutes ! Même plus que Luke, même plus que Thalia. »

 

Je comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte alors je lui dis :

 

« Je comprends rien, Rodriguez. »

« Chris, » il murmure.

« Quoi ? »

« Appelle-moi Chris. »

 

Je déglutis. C'est pas comme à la bibliothèque. C'est différent, ça sonne moins comme une blague et plus comme un supplique. Sa tête commence à baller alors je m'empresse d'acquiescer :

 

« Très bien, Chris. » Son nom sonne bizarre sur ma langue. « Juste, reste réveillé, d'accord ? » Ma gorge se noue. « Fais pas comme ma mère, Chris. »

 

Ça semble le réveiller. Il relève la tête pour me regarder avec ses grands yeux noisette et il m'aide plus à avancer, il tient mieux sur ses pieds.

 

« Tu es courageuse, Clarisse. »

 

Je laisse échapper un ronflement.

 

« C'est sûr que je suis pas stupide comme toi. Seul contre toute une bande, qu'est-ce que t'espérais ? »

 

Il sourit à ça, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Son sourire est un peu flou, comme s'il était bourré.

 

« La ruse », il bafouille. « Mon père, la ruse. »

 

Je fronce les sourcils.

 

« Ton père ? Mais je croyais que- »

« Luke, Luke il l'a déjà vu. »

 

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il parle de ce Luke.

 

« Il dit que j'lui ressemble pas et qu'c'est tant mieux... » Il tourne la tête vers moi. « Toi, tu dois ressembler à Aphrodite ! »

 

Aphrodite. La déesse de la beauté soit la plus belle femme du monde. Il y a pas de moquerie de sa voix. Mes joues sont brûlantes à cause de l'effort.

 

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, Rodriguez. »

« Chris. »

 

Je me mords la lèvre.

 

« D'accord ; Chris. »

« Et si, » rajoute-t-il, comme un enfant. « Je l'ai jamais vue mais elle doit te ressembler. Ses yeux doivent briller juste comme les tiens quand tu te bats. Et... En fait, tu pourrais être sa fille. »

 

Je sais pas trop bien quoi répondre à ça..

 

« Je suis pas sa fille, » je bafouille.

« Bien sûr que non, toi, tu es la fille de- »

 

Sa voix se perd dans une toux. Heureusement, on arrive devant l'infirmerie. Je pousse la porte ouverte du pied et entre en poussant un juron. L'infirmière se tourne immédiatement vers moi, les yeux ronds. Ça aurait été drôle si j'avais pas été à deux doigts de lâcher Rodriguez sur le carrelage. Heureusement, elle réagit vite. Elle se lève, pose ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains, s'approche de nous en deux enjambées, attrape Rodriguez par les aisselles, le met sur le lit et me chasse de la pièce en trente secondes. Je vois dans son regard noir qu'elle pense que c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état - franchement, est-ce que je me serais cassé le cul à l'amener ici si ça avait été le cas ?- mais je m'en fous si ça veut dire qu'elle va bien s'occuper de lui.

 

J'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je rentre chez John.

 

J'arrive pas à dormir non plus, cet nuit-là.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, quand j'arrive, Rodriguez est là et il me sourit. Il a juste l'ombre d'un bleu sur la joue mais, à part ça, il va bien.

 

« Merci, Clarisse. »

 

Tous les autres regardent, je le sens, mais ça n'empêche pas le soulagement qui se répand dans tout mon corps.

 

*

 

« Hey. »

« Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je suis occupée, là ? »

« Appelle-moi Chris encore. »

« Va te faire. »

 

*

 

La voiture de John m'attend à la sortie de l'école. Je m'arrête net. Rodriguez, qui regardait pas devant lui, me fonce dedans. Je dis rien. Je me retourne même pas. J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi John est là.

 

« C'est qui ? » demande Rodriguez.

 

Je me tourne vers lui. Il a les sourcils froncés. Il est moche quand il tire cette tronche.

 

« Mon oncle, » je me surprend à dire. Je voulais pas lui dire ça. Il en sait déjà beaucoup trop. Je m'éloigne sans attendre une réaction.

 

*

 

« Bon, crache le morceaux, » j'ordonne, perturbant le silence de la bibliothèque.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec lui si tu ne l'aimes pas ? » demande Rodriguez.

 

Je relève la tête vers lui, essayant de contenir mon agacement.

 

« De qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Ton oncle. »

 

J'hausse un sourcil. Bordel mais à quel point est-il stupide ?

 

« J'ai onze ans, Rodriguez. Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. »

 

Je retourne à mon livre. Il est moins intéressant que celui du chinois. J'essaye d'ignorer Rodriguez et son agitation mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que ma réponse ne lui va pas et peut-être qu'il mérite que je lui donne une vraie.

 

« Je veux continuer à voir ma mère, » je murmure sans le regarder. S'il a pas entendu, c'est de sa faute.

 

*

 

Quand j'arrive à la bibli le lendemain, l'allée est vide. Rodriguez n'est pas là. Pourtant, il est venu en cours ce matin et à mangé avec moi ce midi. Alors où est-il passé ? Je serre le poing. Il va devoir me rendre des compte, demain.

 

*

 

Je traverse les couloirs avec détermination et comme d'habitude, tous les tocards s'écartent sur mon passage, encore plus qu'avant. L'histoire des toilettes a fait le tour de l'école. Les filles ont peur de se retrouver seules dans la même pièce que moi. Mais je me fous bien d'eux. Je marche vers la salle de classe, devant laquelle Rodriguez m'attend pour me sortir son 'Bonjour, Clarisse' habituel...

 

Sauf qu'il n'est pas là. Je rentre dans la salle, il n'est pas assis derrière sa table non plus. Tant pis, je lui parlerai plus tard. Je m'installe et j'attends qu'il arrive en regardant par la fenêtre. J'attends d'entendre sa voix quand il s'approchera de moi avec son foutu enthousiasme à deux balles et son sourire qui me mets toujours sur les nerfs, parce que c'est ce qu'il fait toujours. Il va arriver.

 

Il n'arrive pas.

 

*

 

C'est deux jours plus tard que je le vois venir vers ma table, plateau à la main.

 

« Bonjour, Clarisse, » dit-il, « et bon appétit ! »

 

Il sourit, mais quelque chose est différent. Ses épaules sont crispés, comme s'il se préparer à se battre, sauf que Rodriguez ne se bat pas. Il commence à manger, mais il ne parle pas, pas de 'je t'ai manqué ?' qu'il aurait dit normalement, rien. Je l'observe. Il a quelque chose dans la main, un bout de papier chiffonné, qu'il n'arrête de regarder à la dérobée, comme si le papier va lui sauter au visage.

 

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, » je demande à savoir.

 

Rodriguez relève les yeux vers moi, comme s'il avait oublié que j'étais là. Je plisse les yeux.

 

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Clarisse ? »

 

Je montre sa main d'un geste du menton. Il la déplie, laissant tomber le papier sur la table et il joue avec du bout du doigts.

 

« Oh, ça ? C'est juste un message de mon frère, il veut que je rentre à la maison. »

 

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne savais pas que Rodriguez avait un frère. Et qu'est-ce qu'il entend par 'rentre à la maison' ?

 

« Comment ça ? »

« J'habite près de New-York, normalement, » répond-il sans me regarder.

 

Mes doigts se crispent sur mon couteau.

 

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » je questionne froidement.

 

Il relève enfin la tête, ce tocard. J'ai envie de mettre mon poing dans sa face pour lui enlever son putain d'air surpris.

 

« Je suis venu ici parce que j'ai une mission et je ne rentrerais pas avant de l'avoir accomplie. Je- »

 

J'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je me lève brusquement, j'attrape mon sac et je m'en vais. J'me sens un peu conne. Je sais pas ce que j'espérais. Si je pensais que Rodriguez resterais pour... Je sais même pas pourquoi. Mais il est comme mon enfoiré de père, comme ma mère et il va partir quoi que je fasse.

 

Je peux pas sécher les cours alors je vais dans la classe et je plante mon regard à travers la fenêtre, à l'opposer du tocard. Je lui fausse compagnie à seize heures, je me lève plus vite que lui et je ne vais pas à la remise, je sors rapidement de l'école

 

Je sais pas pourquoi je vais pas à la Tour, peut-être parce que je sais qu'il va y être. Ou parce que j'espère qu'il y soit et je sais pas ce que j'ferais si c'était faux. Je fais de mon mieux pour me perdre en ville.

 

Je passe une main sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression d'être malade. J'aurais jamais du laisser Rodriguez faire ce qu'il voulait. J'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance.

 

Nan mais est-ce que je m'entends parler ? Lui faire confiance ? Tu te ramollis, Terreur.

 

Et soudain, quelque chose attrape ma veste et me propulse en arrière je tombe sur les fesse. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un gars bizarre qui j'ai jamais vu avant. Ses deux yeux me regarde de là et il ouvre les bras. Il tient une cape qui lui donne un air de Dracula. On dirait même qu'il flotte quelques mètres au dessus de moi. Il ouvre grand son bec et il a des dents jaunâtres de quelqu'un qui fume tous les jours. J'ai envie de vomir.

 

Quelqu'un crie et le mec, sûrement un tox', se tourne vers lui. Je m'assoie et je vois le dos du mec. Même d'ici, je peux voir la pâleur de ses bras et la cape bizarre qui y est comme collée et qui ressemble à des plumes. Le tox' ouvre la bouche et croasse comme un corbeau. Il lève la main et ses doigts ne sont pas des doigts mais de longues griffes.

 

C'est plus fort que moi. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai trouvé ma mère sur le sol, j'hurle de terreur. Le monstre disparaît. L'autre personne s'approche de moi et me relève. C'est Rodriguez. Bien sûr que c'est Rodriguez.

 

Je prends un grand souffle pour me calmer. J'agrippe son coude.

 

« Il était pas humain, » je lui dis.

 

Mais Rodriguez ne m'écoute pas. Il regarde autour de nous.

 

« Cache-toi ici ! » dit-il précipitamment.

 

Il me pousse et s'interpose parce que le monstre est revenu. Tout à coup, il y a quelque chose dans la main de Rodriguez. Une épée ? Une putain d'épée. Il la plante dans le torse du monstre. Celui-ci explose en une pluie de poussière.

 

Putain, c'est moi, la tox'.

 

« Clarisse ! »

 

Je reste tétanisée. Rodriguez attrape mon bras et me tire vers lui. Je le laisse m'emmener sans faire attention à la route qu'il prend. Je remarque pour la première fois qu'il a une petite cicatrice derrière l'oreille.

 

« Gamine ? »

 

C'est King. Rodriguez nous a emmenés à la Tour. Je dévisage le grand gourou pour reprendre contenance.

 

« Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici ? » il demande, sa voix parfaitement contrôlée.

« Évidemment, » répond King en posant vers moi un regard inquiet. « Venez. »

 

Il jette un regard appuyé à Rodriguez, comme s'il le jugeait du regard. Comme s'il l'avait jamais vu ici alors que je sais que Rodriguez est déjà venu.

 

King me touche le bras pour me tendre quelque chose. Un verre d'eau. Lui et Tiger ont en place en place un système de récupération d'eau de pluie lors d'une canicule. On peut pas se battre si on est déshydraté. On peut pas survivre sans eau. Il en tend un autre à Rodriguez. Il a ce regard dans les yeux, le même que quand je viens alors que je devrais être en cours, mais en plus fort. J'avale le mien rapidement.

 

« Va voir Tiger, » dit-il à Rodriguez. « Il doit avoir du désinfectant. Il a toujours du désinfectant quelque part. »

 

Je suis son regard vers le bras de Rodriguez. Il le tiens fermement, mais des gouttes rouges tombent quand même sur le sol. Je sens le sang quitter mon visage. J'attrape son poignet avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre et je le tire vers les halls en regardant autour pour trouver la grande silhouette de Tiger. Je le remarque rapidement. Mais avant que je l'atteigne, Rodriguez dégage son poignet.

 

« C'est bon, Clarisse, » il dit, « pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat, j'ai vu pire. »

 

Je me retourne vivement, mon sang bouillant dans mes veines plus rapidement de jamais.

 

« Ferme-là, Rodriguez, » je siffle, la mâchoire serrée. « Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment et te laisser faire. C'est pas le moment de jouer aux durs. Ni l'endroit. »

« Alors appelle-moi Chris. »

 

Je ferme les yeux et expire par le nez pour calmer mon envie de lui foutre un coup de poing.

 

« C'est pas le moment de rigoler. »

« Je suis sérieux, Clarisse. »

 

Je rouvre les yeux et c'est vrai. L'éclat malicieux qui danse d'habitude dans ses yeux est absent. Son sourire en coin aussi.

 

« Je suis sérieux quand je dis que j'ai vu pire que cette égratignure et quand je te demande de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je t'ai sauvé la vie toute à l'heure, je pense que je mérite au moins ça. »

 

Je veux répliquer que je lui dois rien du tout, que je lui ai rien demandé, mais je sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait pas été là mais je pense que je serais pas là, debout, sans une seule blessure.

 

Je me retourne vers Tiger et je dis : « Viens, Chris. »

 

*

 

Tiger ne dis rien mais je vois que ça le démange. Il désinfecte soigneusement le bras de Rodriguez avec de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix. Cette connerie doit défoncer, vu la profondeur des entailles. Pourtant Rodriguez n'a aucun réflexe, il fronce juste les sourcils, ses yeux sont fermés.

 

Tiger a aussi des bandages. Il emballe l'avant bras avec douceur. Il connaît même pas le gamin et pourtant... Et pourtant c'est lui qui a ces cicatrices jusqu'aux épaules. Le monde est vraiment injuste.

 

Une fois le soin terminé, Rodriguez essaye de reprendre son bras mais Tiger enserre son poignet avec force.

 

« D'où te viennent ces blessures ? » demande-t-il, sans appel alors que ses yeux se plongent dans ceux de Rodriguez.

 

Implicite : 'Elles ne sont pas dû à un simple combat comme la gamine l'a dit. Donc pas supposées apparaître sur les bras d'un garçon de onze ans.'

 

Rodriguez déglutit. Pour lui aussi, c'est comme si ces mots qui sont cachés dans les yeux de Tiger ont été prononcés à voix haute.

 

« Je me suis battu avec quelqu'un qui a de longs ongles, » plaisante-t-il avec son sourire moqueur.

 

Tiger ne bouge pas d'un poil. Ses yeux restent glués dans ceux de Rodriguez qui ne dit rien. Pour un peu, j'aurais presque parié que Tiger est prêt à lui sauter dessus. Le danger qu'il représente est palpable dans l'air. Je sais pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Je pose ma main sur son avant-bras zébré pour lui demander 'c'est quoi ce bordel ?!' et il tourne la tête vers moi.

 

J'arrive même pas à déglutir. Les yeux de Tiger sont plus écarquillés que jamais. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il a l'air d'un animal fou. Puis ça frappe ; il est inquiet pour moi.

 

« Je vais bien, » je lui dit, d'une voix un peu étranglée par ma surprise.

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, il relâche sa prise sur le poignet de Rodriguez.

 

« Allez dans la salle du fond, » ordonne-t-il.

 

J'hoche la tête, attrape Rodriguez par le t-shirt pour le remettre sur ses pieds et le tirer vers la salle du fond où je suis allée qu'une seule fois : le jour où King m'a trouvée. Je pousse Rodriguez à l'intérieur, il trébuche sur le matelas deux personnes à même le sol mais ne tombe pas.

 

« Maintenant, Rodriguez, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Tout de suite. »

 

Il soupire, comme si tout ça l'exaspère.

 

« Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord.. »

 

Il parle de son prénom. Dans un moment pareil.

 

« Parle. »

 

Il se redresse et retire le sparadrap qui tient le bandage de son bras. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour pas l'empêcher de le faire.

 

« Est-ce que tu es prête à me croire ? »

 

Je croise les bras sur mon torse, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

 

« Parle, » je répète avec un peu plus de force.

 

Il me dévisage de derrière les mèches brunes qui retombe devant ses yeux et met le bandage dans sa poche de jean. Il semble comprendre que je vais pas lâcher l'affaire.

 

« Très bien. Mais tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. »

 

Je reste obstinément debout. Il hausse les épaules.

 « Comme tu veux. Par où commencer ? Tu te souviens de mon livre de mythologie ? Le monstre qu'on vient de voir est sorti de là. C'est  une harpie, une genre de femme oiseau. Elle nous a attaqués parce qu'elle a senti notre odeur. Nous autre, les demi-dieux, avons une odeur spéciale qui les attirent. Mon père, ton père, sont des dieux grecs. Je l'ai appris l'année dernière quand mon demi-frère Luke est evnu me sauver d'une attaque. Il m'a emmené à Long Island. La Colonie de sangs-mêlés, ça s'appelle. Le seul endroit où les demis-dieux peuvent être en sécurité. Parce qu'on es pas les seuls, Clarisse, et- On a entendu parlé d'une demi-déesse dans cette ville. Alors je sui venu. C'est ça, ma mission. Te ramener avec moi. »

 

Il se tait enfin.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il quand il me voit me diriger vers la porte.

« J'me casse. T'as pas l'air décidé à me dire la vérité et j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des tocards dans ton genre. »

 

En un éclair, il s'est levé et a agrippé mon coude.

 

« S'il-te-plaît, Clarisse, fais-moi confiance, » supplie-t-il d'une voix pitoyable qui ne lui va pas du tout. « C'est la vérité. »

« Si c'est pas des conneries, ça veut dire que tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête sans que je m'en rende compte. »

 

J'essaye de dégage mon bras. J'y arrive pas.

 

« Clarisse.. »

 

Je me retourne dans un excès de colère.

 

« Arrête ! » j'explose. « Arrête avec tes Clarisse, arrête avec ta foutue mission, arrête tes mensonges ! »

 

Je fais pas attention à la pointe blessé qui passe dans ses yeux. Je dois m'accrocher à ma colère.

 

« Je t'ai jamais menti, » contredit-il en détachant chaque mot. « Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure en est la preuve. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il était pas humain. »

« C'est des conneries, tout ça, » je répète pour me convaincre.

 

Il faut que je sorte d'ici, que je m'éloigne de lui. C'est ce que je fais. Je me mets à courir et je sors de la Tour en une seconde. Je sais que Rodriguez me suis, je crois, mais je cours plus vite que lui. Je vais le semer.

 

Il cours plus vite que moi.

 

« Clarisse écoute-moi ! Les harpies se déplacent en bande, elles pourrait facilement-  »

 

Il est coupé par une cri strident.

 

« Cours ! »

 

Rodriguez m'attrape et se met à courir. Je le suis sans y croire. Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux mais des monstres...

 

A un moment, Rodriguez se retourne, épée à la main, d'où est-ce qu'elle sort ?

 

Je me claque les joues pour me réveiller. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ou Rodriguez va mourir, qu'il m'ait menti ou non.

 

Le monstre se prend la pierre violemment et se retourne vers moi, un peu sonné. Il s'approche de moi. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il va me tuer. Il n'y a pas d'autre pierre près de moi, rien avec quoi je puisse me défendre à part mes poings. Je lève le menton. L'oiseau s'approche.

 

Et il se transforme en poussière. Derrière lui, Rodriguez se tient debout, du sang qui coule de la ligne de ses cheveux et se déverse dans son œil. Il s'évanouit. Je le rattrape par réflexe, mon cœur bat à la chamade.

 

« Je te crois maintenant, » je dis, « ne meure pas. »

 

Mais il respire encore. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a personne

 

Je le hisse sur mon dos avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste

 

L'infirmière me lance le même regard quand elle porte Rodriguez de mon dos mais elle pousse un cri quand je m'évanouis. On dirait qu'elle a jamais vu de sang de sa vie.

 

*

 

Rodriguez dort toujours quand je me réveille et que l'infirmière me chasse.

 

« Rentre chez toi, » ordonne-t-elle.

 

Je lui jette un regard noir. Comme si j'allais lui obéir. Elle sait pas qui je suis ou quoi ? Elle a du voir plein de gamines en pleurs à cause de moi.

 

« Je prends soin de lui, » rajoute-t-elle d'une voix douce.

 

Et, étonnement, ça apaise ma colère. Je suis encore fatiguée. J'ai besoin de dormir. Je peux rien faire pour Rodriguez tant qu'il dort. Je lui jette un dernier coup d'oeil. Il a pas l'air d'être lui même quand il a les paupières fermés et qu'il est immobile.

 

Je rentre chez John.

 

*

 

Il dort toujours. Il y a un mot sur le table à côté de sa tête, soigneusement plié. Qui a pu laissé ça là ? Je l'attrape et je déplie sans ménagement.

 

_Petit frère, je sais que tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Rejoins-moi dans la rue à côté de ton école. Nous devons partir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Luke._

 

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tout. Luke. Cet enfoiré. C'est à cause de lui tout ça.

 

Je sors en trombe de l'école et tourne dans la rue d'à côté. Mes yeux trouve immédiatement la silhouette de ce gars.

 

« TOI ! »

 

J'arrive vers lui en courant. Je le pousse violemment. Il est plus grand que moi, sûrement plus âgé, mais je le fais bouger quand même. Mais je suis trop en colère pour me sentir fière. Il me regarde, surpris. Il est blond et il a des yeux bleus. Il ressemble pas du tout à Rodriguez, il peut pas être son frère.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, espèce de tocard !? »

 

Il cligne des yeux. Il devait pas s'attendre à c'que je gueule comme ça. Et il sourit. Ma bouche s'assèche. C'est le sourire de Rodriguez.

 

« Tu es Clarisse, » il dit alors. Je crois les bras.

« Je crois pas t'avoir donner l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom. »

« Et je crois pas que c'est à toi que j'ai donné rendez-vous, on est quitte. »

 

Je plisse les paupières. Il a pas intérêt à jouer au malin avec moi, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

 

« Ton rendez-vous est indisponible, » je rétorque. « D'ailleurs, je comprends pas l'utilité de ta visite, vu que tu l'as laissé _seul_ contre des monstres, ou peu importe comment il les a appelés. »

 

Une pointe d'inquiétude traverse ses yeux avant qu'il sourit encore.

 

« Chris sait se battre. Il est malin. »

« Malin !? » j'explose. « Parce que se laisser tabasser, sans riposter, c'est être malin !? Et toutes ces conneries que tu lui racontées à propos de son père, de mon père... » Le tocard fronce les sourcils mais je le laisse pas parler. « Et pourquoi tu veux qu'il parte !? »

 

Rodriguez m'a dit que son frère, Luke, l'avait briffé pour cette 'mission', comme il l'appelle, qui consiste à me retrouver et à me convaincre. Alors je comprends pas pourquoi ce mec veut qu'il s'en aille maintenant.

 

« Tu ne comprends pas notre monde, Clarisse. Il ne devait pas venir, à la base. Ce n'était pas sa mission. »

 

Je fronce les sourcils. Encre cette foutue histoire de mission à la con.

 

« Et alors ? Je le laisserais pas partir avec toi, » je crache.

 

Le tocard sourit à ça.

 

« Oh, viens avec nous alors. »

« Pour que vous me laviez le cerveaux avec vos conneries grecques ? Je crois que je vais passer mon tour ! »

 

Rodriguez a beau dire que je suis tout le temps en colère, je l'ai jamais autant été de toute ma vie. Mais il est dans un lit à l'infirmerie, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait me voir. Ça me donne envie de frapper quelque chose de dur.

 

« Ce sont pas des conneries, Clarisse. Tu as vu ces monstres, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les as vus. Ils étaient là pour toi et ils reviendront. »

« Je sais me défendre toute seule. »

 

C'est à son tour de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

 

« Tu peux rester. Mais il voudra pas partir sans toi, je pense que tu le sais. Et il finira encore par se blesser. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

 

Mon cerveau répond immédiatement : 'Bien sûr que non !' mais je sers la mâchoire pour ne pas que les mots sortent. Ils ne me surprennent même plus. Pas après avoir dû amener Rodriguez à l'infirmerie moi-même.

 

Le tocard soupire, reportant mon attention sur lui.

 

« Je reviendrai demain. »

 

Et il s'en va.

 

*

 

Je m'assois sur le petit tabouret inconfortable. Si on m'avait dit que je m'assoirais au chevet de quelqu'un dans cette infirmerie, j'vous aurais ri au nez. Mais me voilà, au chevet de Rodriguez. Dès que je pose les yeux sur lui, comme par magie, il ouvre les paupières. Il me sourit.

 

« Viens. »

 

Ouais, il doit savoir que je suis allée à son foutu rendez-vous. Il doit savoir ce que ce tocard de Luke m'a raconté.

 

« Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ? »

 

J'ai plus la force d'être en colère. Je suis fatiguée. Les cris de tout à l'heure m'ont épuisée. Et même si je voulais être en colère contre Rodriguez, j'y arrive plus depuis un moment. Il me dévisage avec ses grands yeux bruns, comme s'il sait ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. C'est peut-être le cas.

 

« C'est là que tu appartiens, Clarisse. Tu t'es rendras compte quand tu y seras. »

 

Mes doigts se glissent nerveusement sur les bords du dras. Je sais qu'il me regarde, mais je peux pas le regarder en lui disant :

 

« Je peux pas quitter ma mère. »

 

Il bouge dans le lit, mais je ne le regarde toujours pas. Il soupire finalement.

 

« Le camp n'est pas une prison. La plupart de sang-mêlés n'y reste que l'été, pendant deux mois, comme un camp de vacances. Tu ne quitteras pas ta mère. »

 

Sa main se pose sur la mienne pour que j'arrête de tripoter le tissu. Je relève la tête. Ses yeux sont à moitié fermés, mais ils me fixent quand même. Je me dégage et je tourne la tête et fais semblant de regarder le reste de la pièce.

 

« Clarisse, est-ce qu'être 'la Terreur' te va ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

 

Il soupire.

 

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit toi, Clarisse. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un dont on devrait avoir peur. Tu es loyale et déterminée et, oui c'est vrai, brusque, aigrie et entêtée. Mais tu es facile à comprendre, pour moi. J'aimerais que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Je sais me défendre toute seule ! »

 

Je fais comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne changeait rien. Il secoue la tête.

 

« Contre des humains, oui. Pas contre des monstres. Pas encore. »

 

Il me regarde et il répète : « Viens. » Lentement, ses doigts s'agrippent de nouveau aux miens et cette fois je ne me dégage pas. Je n'ai pas la force de me dégager, pas quand il est partiellement couvert de bandages.

 

« S'il-te-plaît. »

 

Je déglutis.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, je retourne à l'infirmerie. Quand je pousse la porte, je tombe sur Rodriguez, hors du lit. En train d'enfiler son tee-shirt. Je détourne les yeux. C'est pas comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à regarder de toute façon.

 

« Oh, salut Clarisse. »

 

Bordel, je peux entendre son stupide sourire dans sa voix.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te manquais tant que ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous hors de ton lit, Rodriguez ? »

« Ah, tu vois, au camp, on a des trucs géniaux pour les demi-dieux amochés » dit-il en me montrant un plaquette bizarre. « Ça, Clarisse, c'est la nourriture des dieux. »

« Mouais, » je réponds en croisant les bras.

 

Son sourire disparaît et il se rapproche de moi, soudainement sérieux. Je déteste quand il fait ça.

 

« Tu as pris ta décision ? »

« Rodriguez... »

« Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de m'appeler Chris. »

 

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 

« Si je dis non, tu vas pas me lâcher, hein, Rodriguez ? » J'appuie bien sur son nom. « Alors, ouais, je venir voir ton stupide ca- . »

 

Oh. Qu'est-ce que- ? Il s'éloigne, mais ses mains sont toujours sur mes épaules. Je me retiens de toucher mes lèvres. Il m'a embrassée. Il- Il m'a vraiment embrassée... Je devrais lui foutre un crochet du droit, mais je- j'en ai pas envie ? Oh mon dieu, il a fait quelque chose à mon cerveau. C'est sûrement irréversible.

 

« Ahah ! Clarisse, tu devrais voir ta tête ! »

 

Cette fois, ma main décolle toute seule. Il l'évite, l'enfoiré.

 

« Je vais rejoindre Luke. Tu devrais préparer tes affaires. »

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi, tocard ! »

 

Dans quoi je me suis engagée ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bonus :**

« 'Tu es une illusion, Mary !' s'est écrié Chris, qui a reculé encore d'avantage dans le coin. 'Va-t'en !'

'Je ne m'appelle pas Mary. (La voix de Clarisse était douce, mais très triste. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre de tels accents dans sa bouche.) Je m'appelle Clarisse. Essaie de t'en souvenir. S'il te plait.' »

« Et la tendresse de Clarisse... je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un, mais la façon dont elle prononçait le nom de Chris en disait long. »

_Tome 4 – Le Labyrinthe._


End file.
